The Mysterious Mission
by SoulEaterfanficqueen
Summary: Maka and Soul had an argument over the summer because Maka made plans to spend the summer somewhere else without telling Soul in advance. They make up, although neither of them are truly over it yet. Suddenly, Lord Death sends them on some kind of "Special Mission" assigned especially to them. He refuses to give them details. What's going on?


(Setting: Half a year after kishin Asura's attack. Maka and Soul have gathered even more Souls and are on number 86. Death the Kid can't force himself to get past number 88, lol. Although he doesn't really need to collect anymore, you'll find out why later. Blackstar and Tsubaki are on number 62, Blackstar has learned more, but he's still a kid. T-T But what do you expect? It's Blackstar.)

I woke up in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and the warm feeling of sun shining on my face. A beautiful morning, the typical start to a late-summer's day. Something was different though, something seemed off. I felt like I was forgetting something and it felt important.

But, what could it be? Something else different too, Soul's music wasn't playing. Recently Soul had discovered a new genre of music that he really liked. It's kind of hardcore, not exactly heavy-metal,but, a little emo if you would kind like 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday, 'Time of Dying' and 'World so Cold' by Three Days Grace, or 'I'm not a Vampire' by Falling In Reverse. I was a little surprised that he was listening to that kind of music, it being my favorite kind of music after all. I wonder if he listened to those CD's I left on the counter in the living room? Whatever. All of the sudden, like a ton of bricks, it hits me-yesterday was the last day of summer break, which means…..

As I approach the classroom door, I feel a knot in my stomach. This is the first time I've ever been late to class since elementary! How am I supposed to be a role model to the younger students if I can't even get to class on time? I feel like Crona; I don't know how to deal with this! Okay. I need to calm down. It's okay. Inhale. Exhale. Ingale. Exhale. Okay. I can do this. I turn the doorknob halfway. Then I pull my hand away. 'What will I tell Dr. Stein? Maybe I should just go back home….'

Just after that thought, I see Soul walking up behind me. "Hey." he says coolly.

"Hey." I reply. Me and Soul had been having more arguments than usual lately, one reason was because he was being extra ticky, me leaving for the summer and all. He didn't want me to leave, he made that clear before I left, but, I had already paid for the plain ticket in advance and couldn't get a refund so, why waste all that money? I do realize my mistake though, and plan to make it up to Soul.

"Maka," he says suddenly.

"Yes?"I say, slightly supprissed at the sudden action.

"I missed you over the summer."

I blush. "Did you really?"

"yeah."

"Look,Soul…" I begin and grab his left hand with my own. "...I'm sorry." I say very sincerely. I can tell he knows I'm sorry by the look in his beautiful crimson eyes.

"I know." he says, smirking. "I'm not mad, I was just upset that I wasn't going to be able to spend the summer with you." He blushes slightly after saying this. I begin to laugh.

"If you had told me that I probably could have got you tickets too Soul!" He laughs too.

"Yeah,well, I guess I never really thought of that." he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

.

"So, Soul, now that we have that cleared up, we are going to stop this stupid fighting right?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a reason to fight with you anymore, and it's not like I enjoy being mad at you, or you being mad at me or something…." he says. I open my mouth to say something, but, he cuts me off. "And cool guys like me don't have meaningless fights with their partners." he says, followed by him pointing at his chest and his classic sharp-toothed, shit-eating smirk. My Shinigami his teeth. "Mm-hm. Sure thing Soul, now let's get to class." This was going to be a long day and I knew it.

As we approach the classroom door over the microphone we hear 'Would the weapon Soul Eater and meister Maka Albarn report to Lord Death's office immediately please? Thankyou.'

"I wonder what that's about." I say. Soul just shrugs.

"I dunno." He says, hands stuffed in his pockets. Well, he _seemed_ innocent enough, but, this is Soul we're talking about. With him you can never be sure.

As we approach the door of Lord Death's room, I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen, I don't know why, it's very unusual for this feeling to come over me at school. Soul suddenly knocks on the door, stealing me from my thoughts. My perverted father opens the door. "Hi there Maka! You look so cute today!" he says with a smile. I roll my eyes and gag a little. He looks as Soul with a disgusted face as usual, and quickly turns away. "Come on in."

We walk into the room and Lord Death is drinking tea.

" Hiya Maka! Soul. What's up?" Lord Death says.

"Good Morning! Nothing very interesting is really going on I guess. Anyway, you asked for us?" I say.

"Oh Yes! I have very important assignment! I didn't post it publicly because I thought it would be perfect for you two!"

"Really? Can I ask why sir?"

"Well, um, that is...AFTER A SUMMER AWAY FROM EACH OTHER YOU TWO COULD USE A MISSION TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER? YES THAT'S IT! WEAPON AND MEISTER BONDING TIME! HEHEHEHEHE!"

I give him a confused look. "Um, o-kay then?…"

'Wait a minute, how did he know about that?' I wondered. I was definitely going to talk to Soul about this later. "Anyway," I begin, "Where's the location?" Soul interrupts.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHERE THEY COULD GO, THAT WOULD BE GREAT! LUV U GUYZ!~ SoulEaterFanficQueen 3!)


End file.
